


so much better

by semisaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, enjoy, i guess, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisaaan/pseuds/semisaaan
Summary: love is a give and take. but through all the time they spent as a couple, shirabu could only take what semi has to give.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	so much better

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twt first before mastering the courage to share it here! anyways, hmu on that bird app hehe @semicuIt

love is a give and take. but through all the time they spent as a couple, shirabu could only take what semi has to give.

eita was the one who confessed first.

eita was the one who planned their first date.

eita was the one who initiated their first kiss.

and eita was the first one who said 'i love you'.

those 3 words did not made him sleep for days. everytime he'd close his eyes, he'd see eita smiling at him so fondly, tucking his hair behind his ears, and kissing the tip of his nose before muttering those three words that he had always wanted to hear coming from him. at one point, during their date, eita laughed at him for having dark circles under his eyes. eita even joked he has "excess baggage".

don't get him wrong. he love eita. but he just can't seem to find the right time to say those three words back. everytime eita would confess his love for him, his mind would immediately go blank and he'd just stare at him while eita smiles and kisses his forehead.

"you don't have to say it back, kenjirou. i'm not rushing you. i just want you to know that i love you so so much."

without saying anything, he swings his arms around the elder's neck and pulled him for a kiss. with the lack of words, kenjirou hoped his actions would make it up for him.

and that was the shirabu kenjirou from four months ago. the present shirabu is more confident, more assured of his feelings, and (still) oh-so-inlove with semi eita.

"kenjirou, where are you taking me? can i take off this blindfold?"

"no."

"well atleast tell me where you're taking me?"

"it's not gonna be a surprise if i tell you, idiot."

shirabu carefully assisted eita with his steps because the latter is too whiny with his blindfold on.

"are we there yet?"

"kenji, is it that far?"

"shirabu i swear if this is a prank i will throw away your hello kitty collection!"

shirabu only rolled his eyes. normally he'd respond with snarky remarks but he's trying his best to set up a romantic mood so he let semi be. do what you do.

semi felt the movement stop and his blindfold slowly untangling. once he opens his eyes, he was mostly surprised because of what he saw. their yard was decorated with colorful fairy lights and in the middle stands a round table for two. he was speechless for a second that shirabu started to worry if he likes it or not.

"e-eita?"

"did you prepared this?"

"yes, but taichi and goshiki helped as well—"

"thank you, kenji. i love it. i love it so much."

shirabu heaves a sigh of relief and hugged eita, him burying his face on eita's chest. "happy birthday, eita. i-i love you."

eita pulled away from their embrace. "what?"

shirabu smiled, his eyes turning crescents. "i love you." he breaths.

semi cupped his cheeks, and stared right into him, an obvious glee plastered on his face. there were tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "say that again."

"i love you."

"one more."

"i love you."

"again."

"eita, your gift—"

"no, this is much better."

indeed. being inlove with shirabu kenjirou is much much better than any material things in this world.


End file.
